Make Him Scream
by TacozEvrySunday
Summary: Edward does something to Jasper that makes Alice mad. Can Edward handle being on Alice's bad side? Can he handle her revenge?
1. Would She Really Do That?

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I am just having fun putting them through hell.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Would She Really Do that?

Edward's POV

Jasper's left arm was squirming on floor. You could see his bone sticking out of the end. I was laughing hysterically. Jasper gets on his knees trying to get a hold of his twitching arm.

"God damn it Edward, what the hell were you thinking!? I was just kidding with you!" Jasper muttered still trying to grab hold of his arm. The venom was everywhere now.

_Now I have to clean it up, but it was totally worth it. _

Finally Jasper tackles his arm to the floor, as if he was handling an animal he wanted for lunch. I laughed even harder as he put his arm back on. That's when I glanced over at Alice. She didn't seem too happy. She kind of looked like she wanted **ME** for lunch. I walked over about to tell her that he deserved it, but her face expression scared me too much. I sat down over at the table acting as if nothing ever happened, but I couldn't help but read her mind.

_Oh my god._

Her thoughts were terrible. Alice wanted to rip me in half, literally. She thought about jumping on top of me with her legs wrapped around my waist while she used her nails to pull my head in two different directions. She was then thinking about ripping me until I was completely in half. I shivered and my breath started coming faster. She wouldn't stop playing it over and over and over again!

_Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!_

I started looking around in all directions making sure no one was coming after me.

_Do you think she will do it?No she won't, she wouldn't do that to her own brother, but then again… I ripped her husband's arm off…_

_Whoa, what was that!?_

I turn around suddenly looking around the room. I looked under my chair, the table, and outside the window. No one was there. I sighed while still looking out the window. Alice and Jasper have gone up stairs to do whatever.

"AH!!" I screamed as a bird just hit the window.

_What the hell? Birds can be so stupid! Why would they want to scare me like that?? It didn't do it on purpose. Did it? No, no. It probably just…thought the window was open or something…_

The venom was still on the floor. I went to the cupboard and got a towel to clean it up. I got on my hands and knees making sure that everything was gone. Satisfied, I walked up the stairs to go to my room.

_What was that noise?_

I turned around. No one was there. I kept climbing the stairs slow enough so I could listen better.

_There was that noise again!_

I turned around once again. No one. I bolted up the stairs acting as if I was being chased. I got to my room and shut my door.

_Not that it would stop her._


	2. No Mercy

**Chapter 2**

No Mercy

Edward's POV

I sat on my couch, eyes darting every which way. My ears were straining to hear any approaching footsteps, and I was concentrating on my families minds. Everyone was thinking about different things.

_I wonder if Bella is coming over today. Should I make food for her? Maybe I should make her mashed potatoes, or perhaps some pizza?_ Esme was always thinking about Bella and how human she was.

_Yes, only half an hour more until I can go to the hospital. Mrs. Robinson wasn't doing so well yesterday. _Carlisle was, of course, dying to go to the hospital. He hated it when he had to pretend to sleep.

_Stupid Jasper, why won't you arm-wrestle me!? _Emmett was thinking to himself.

_Emmett is being immature. I'm not going to arm-wrestle him when he is just going to win again. _Jasper was mentally rolling his eyes.

_Oh yes, I look hella good in this cocktail dress!! What shoes should I wear with it? _Rosalie was thinking about herself again.

_How should I corner Edwar- Mary had a little Lamb! _Alice started thinking furiously when she found out I was listening.

_She WAS going to get me! I couldn't do anything about it though! Alice would just see where I was going in one of her visions. I couldn't leave or she would see me leave. I couldn't go see Bella, because I don't want Bella to see me get ripped in half by Alice! AH! Why couldn't we just solve this peacefully?! Why did she have to tear me in half? _I shuddered again.

_EDWARD!! I know you can hear me!!! _Alice screamed in her head. _Get down here and fight like a man!!_

NO! I couldn't stay here anymore. Where could I go? I couldn't go anywhere!! She would just follow me! I began to rock back and forth holding my knees to my chest.

_Edward? Can I come in? _Carlisle thought as he came down the hall.

"Is Alice with you?" I whispered just loud enough for Carlisle to hear me.

_No… Why? Do you want me to get her-?_

"NO!!!" I screamed, just as Carlisle tried the door knob.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Carlisle whispered.

_Edward I swear, if you say anything it will just be worse! _Alice shouted at me from downstairs. _You had better not tell him. For your own sake, don't tell him!_

"Yeah I'm fine." I told Carlisle, completely frightened by Alice and her evil plots. "Why don't you go to the hospital?"

"Well… Okay. Are you sure you're okay? You don't normally lock yourself in your room Edward." Then he added a thought into the conversation. _And who are you hiding from? Who would that door stop?_

"Bhob!" I said in a French accent. "He is in Biology with Bella and me. He creeps me out."

"I presume that… Bhob, is a human?" Carlisle asked slowly, confused and nervous. _Maybe Edward finally went crazy. I'll bet it's because he hears everyone's thoughts. That would be horrible! Oh my God. I never thought of that. He hears my thoughts when I'm with Esme! He hears my thoughts when I'm-_

"STOP!! CARLISLE NO!! EW! Oh my God! STOP!!" I shuddered, automatically repelled by the horrid mental pictures.

"Oh. Sorry Edward." Carlisle muttered. "Is Bhob human?"

I was thankful for the change in subject.

"Yeah. Bhob is human." I replied quietly.

"Why are you… freaked out by Bhob? Does he stare at Bella like he wants to-?"

"SERIOUSLY CARLISLE!! What is your PROBLEM today?!?!" I shrieked. "UGH…"

"Sorry!" He said defensively. "Well, since you aren't coming out, I'm going to go to the hospital early. Is that alright with you?"

"Will Esme be home?" I asked. I knew she was the only one who would bother breaking Alice and I up if she decided to do it while Carlisle was gone.

_Chicken. _Alice mocked.

"No, she is coming with me today." Carlisle replied.

_No one will be in my way once Esme and Carlisle leave. There is no where for you to run now. Ha! Sweet, sweet revenge… _Alice thought and began laughing evilly from the couch downstairs.

"Okay… Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." I replied in a strained whisper.

"I'm leaving now."

"Okay." I barely whispered.

I heard Carlisle walk down the stairs and call to Esme. Seconds later, the only two people who could keep me safe, were gone.

"Oh Edward, are you going to come down?" Alice called up innocently.

"No." I shouted back. "I'm good RIGHT here."

"Oh, that's alright Edward." Alice answered aloud before continuing the sentence in her head. _I'll just come up there._

I was SO dead.

* * *

**A/N: (Anne) Here is the torture! Hope you all love it! Hehehe! Poor Edward…**


End file.
